Zenia's Creation
by OverlordTyrantDusk
Summary: Gazia, the reason of the Augmentation Wars even starting, was trying to create the ultimate assassin that would cause all demi-gods and gods to kneel before him. However, something may have gone wrong during its creation... My first fanfic, and I know its a bit cheesy, so just read the story.


In case anyone wanted to know, this takes place in the Raid Map Asthenosphere, the one where you fight the Centurion to get Void Chunks. This is also my first Fanfiction, so I may slip up here or there. If you guys/gals would like to understand the story better, you can look up on the Brave Frontier Wiki for the units' info, and in case you have any questions, I will answer… maybe… idk

Inside of the Coliseum, there is a large, run down mansion. Underneath it, however, is a laboratory of a mad scientist. The building was quite tall, at least 2 stories. The outside of it looked like a rundown mansion, that has to at least have to be rotting for years and years. The inside, however, was completely different, with many things happening at once. On the first floor, there are 4 rooms, all filled to the brim with loads of information and experiments. One room is around 15 Sq. ft. long, and in the middle is one 4-foot circle and standing inside of it, was non-other than Obsidian Seraph Zenia. On the walls were bookshelves filled with thousands of books about human autonomy and physiology. In one of the corners, there was a giant 80inch screen computer and there was a chair that had wheels with it right next to it. There was a certain despicable figure standing in front of the Black Zenia and he was placing and "inserting" (don't get the wrong pictures, hentai people) wires into her. This figure, this man, was responsible for starting a tragic war, and slaughtering many people and Demi-Gods. There were wires and cords inserted into Zenia's legs, arms, head, body, breast, basically everywhere (Like Chi the Chobit in design, if you don't know, just look up Chobits Chi). The figure walked around the circle "examining" (NO BAD IDEAS, NO WEIRD THINGS K!?) Zenia. Behind Zenia was a generator that was of circle shape and was online, pushing (I'm done saying it) power into Zenia's unconscious body. The War starter decided to upgrade Zenia as much as possible, so he approached her. "And this wire goes into the Telepathic Communication… Operating System is offline…" Gazia said, as he was almost finished with a new system for Zenia. This system was to prevent Zenia from using her will to override the mind control program that Gazia used to control her. When Zenia previously broke the program, she went missing for days until Gazia found and successfully restrained her. He started thinking of how this all started, and why he didn't annihilate the Demi-gods before they became a nuisance. He remembered that when he first morphed his body into a machine, he decided to create machines that were powered by animal spirits. The Grievesnare, machines that resembled a Griffin, is a mechanical beast that Gazia created specifically to counter Zedus in battle. It had the strongest and fastest processing power Gazia had, aside from his own. The Netherhound, an instrument of stealthy and quick destruction, is a machine resembling a Cerberus and it was made to counter Gazia's own brother, Hadaron. The Cyclaw, a mechanical humanoid machine that resembles a Cyclops, was created to destroy Ultor in battle via brute strength and durability. The Stormwing, a harpie-resembling creature created for the death of Aurelia. The Euryalis is a machine that resembles Medusa, that was made to annihilate Anadria. And last but not least, The Hydraloid. The Hydraloid is a machine resembling a Hydra, made to slaughter Tridon. Gazia stared straight at a computer screen behind Zenia, and decided to re-code a hydraloid with an update, not a windows 7 update mind you. He then started to feel an odd vibe, but he shrugged it off as nothing. The vibe turned into a large surge of power starting to form behind Gazia and then he decided to check. When Gazia checked what was happening, he was baffled. Zenia was online and had power emitting from her body, like a Saiyan does when it powers up. "'Hmm? I guess I turned Zenia online by accident?" Gazia muttered, as he approached her, letting his guard down. The second Gazia stretched his metallic arm towards Zenia to turn her offline, she used her powers of Vortex Transportation, and basically poofed one of her Dual blades into existence and stabbed Gazia in the chest as hard as she could. For the first time of his life, Gazia felt fear, and became terrified of what Zenia just did to him. "W-what the… how could…. How…" He barely managed to cough out. Zenia just glared at him with eyes that said "I'm going to fucking murder you." She tore the blade out of Gazia, and jumped back, then madly started to slash at him with full force. Gazia's shield enveloping him gave out, and his metallic body was now the target off the barrage of attacks. "She broke free!? How!? This can't be happening!" Gazia's mind yelled at itself for failing to contain Zenia. Gazia fell to the ground, as his metallic body has taken a lot of damage, she held her blade high in the air, as an executioner would if he/she/it was going to kill someone/thing, and as it lowered, Gazia leaped to the right of the blade stood up, and held his hand out like it was telling her to stop. A symbol appeared above his hand, and a circle surrounded the symbol and energy was focused into one point into the symbol. Zenia braced herself as she heard Gazia scream "Aigis VIII Photonic Repulse!" and a massive surge of energy in the form of a beam fired directly at Zenia as she was flown back, outside the building. The beam flung her back and she fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of her, as a generic rock was what her back slammed into. Dust and rocks flew everywhere, when the surge of power finally ended, dust was flying everywhere. The Obsidian Seraph squeezed her eyes shut in pain, kneeled down to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain, however, the power she had injected into her was starting to heal her. She felt the power starting to channel within her and it was revitalizing her. The dust was starting to settle, and Gazia might be able to see her, so she then used her Void Manipulation powers to disappear for a brief moment. The dust finally settled and Gazia was still in the pose he was when he fired the beam. He looked around and put his hand down, but he couldn't see the Obsidian Seraph anywhere. Gazia then looked at his body and how it was scratched and stabbed all over the place. Three holes into her stomach, 4 slashed on both of his legs, two large stab wounds on his right arm almost so deep to whereas his arm was in danger of falling off. "COWARD! I DIDN'T DESIGN YOU TO HIT AND RUN, COME AT ME!" Gazia screamed, feeling enraged at Zenia for nearly slaughtering him and forgetting he designed a FUCKING ASSASSIN, WHICH ARE MEANT FOR HITTING AND RUNNING. "DO YOU REALKY THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!? GAZIA THE-" Gazia was interrupted by a portal of a shape of a circle that was 2 feet in diameter and a fist slamming his jaw shut and making him bite his tongue. Blood flew through the openings of his teeth, and Gazia fumbled back struggling to find his composure. Zenia then dashed in front of him, both blades in her hands, and slashed one time at the Heretic's chest, once at his legs, and cut the right half of his head almost completely off. Gazia's left side of his face was completely metallic and the other half was bloody, and missing an eye in his left eye socket, along with his left ear. Gazia was now fed up with Zenia showing him how to kill someone, slammed, not punched, slammed his fist into the Obsidian Seraph's stomach, causing her to stumble backwards and Gazia did his pose, which was putting his hand up, the symbol and circle appearing. Due to the shock, Zenia had her left arm grabbing onto her stomach, her head was looking at her stomach and she was stumbling backwards. Gazia held his hand up and right as before, he yelled something different this time, "Origin: Anti-Matter!" and a beam that was 3 times stronger as before was fired. Zenia barely dodged it, and her body was starting to hurt due to the amount of power growing inside her. She noticed that Gazia too, was gaining a larger quantity of power faster than her. "I can't let him kill me, I will kill him first!" the Obsidian Angel muttered to herself. Zenia decided it would be for the best to end Gazia here, instead of giving him a chance of killing her. Zenia used some of her power inside her body to jump to extreme heights, as in around 450ft. She then yelled something that Gazia didn't want to hear, "Void Trigger: Stygian Cipher!" and thus power was starting to emit from her body and then the power just outright overflowed and exploded from the Seraph's body. Gazia was about to fire another beam, but he noticed that his arm was cut and torn up so bad, he was shocked that his arm was about to just fall off. Angrily, he tried to use his other arm, but Zenia used her void power to nullify its usage, and Gazia's legs were cut up and nearly destroyed. The only thing he could do, was watch, as Zenia fully charged all the energy and fired all of the Void Energy was fire into the Coliseum, in the form of a beam. The beam fired directly at Gazia, as he tried to guard himself form the beam, but to no avail. The beam and the ground met and then the ground shattered, the eruption of pure power caused fissures across the land of Asthenosphere, splitting the Coliseum from the other parts of the land. The power of the Void caused an explosion, hat annihilated the Coliseum, Mansion, and Gazia. Zenia used the last of her Void Powers to keep her floating in midair. All she saw was giant rocks and boulders falling and dust covering up most of it. She saw the chunks of the Coliseum, bits and pieces of the machinery Gazia created for the purposes of war. The Seraph landed on a newly formed cliff, that appeared due to her Stygian Cipher. Since there was nothing else to see or do, Zenia turned around and just walked away. Her programs and mechanisms attached to her served no purpose, as they couldn't restrain her power, so she removed them. Zenia used her void power once again and vanished, saving her the energy of walking wherever she planned on going to. "Its… Going…. To take a while… To forget… About all of this…" She said to herself.

 _A few miles away from the Coliseum…_

"U…Ugh…" A voice whimpered. Suddenly, a portal 2 feet in diameter formed on the ground and a humanoid with a metallic body barely managed to crawl out. It laid on the surface of the earth and the portal vanished. "T-that… little bitch of a…" The figure muttered to itself "Is… G-g-going to… Pay!" The figure yelled out in anger. "Let's see what happened to my body…" It said. "Right arm is completely removed Dammit! My left leg is out of commission, half of my face is blown off and my main body has a 86% chance of suddenly not operating!" It told itself. "I'm… going…. To… Slaughter… Every… Demi-god there is in EXSITANCE! I don't care if their friend or foe, they are going to DIE!" The figure now went mad, yelling and screaming the phrase "They will ALL DIE!" out loud. (He needs help!) His Left eye was starting to gleam a dark blue color. "Even if I die too." The figure stood up and started to limp run to somewhere called "Ishgria"

And that's all I got! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic, and feel free to criticize, comment, or whatever the story. I will make better fanfics in the future and shall make different Fanfics, like the 6 Hero's, Guardians of the Gods, Leaders of the Escape, etc. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BRAVE FRONTIER! Im a noob


End file.
